Uncharted Treasure
by Funarialmaiden
Summary: Suikoden 4- After being washed up in a violent storm, Kika and Hervey are stuck in the middle of an uncharted island. Separated from the pirate crew, both of them are struggling to survive together. However, both of them learned about each other more than just companions.
1. Ch 1- The killer taste of alcohol

**Uncharted Treasure**

By Funarialmaiden

x

o

x

**Author's message-** **_**RE-WRITTEN since 4.1.13— 4.2.13**_** I had to re-write my story because I hate the format of what I have done, including the mistakes. Oh well, at least my English 2A class had taught me something to improve my writing. For some odd reason, whenever I'm writing this, I'm learning all the alcohol drinks and types of warships when I researched so much stuff. I guess this is the power of writing a good story.

* As though I have not entirely have seen many Suikoden IV fan fictions between Kika and her men (such as Hervey and Sigurd) I decided to cook up this story between the pirate crew. After all, nobody have not experienced Kika interacting with her followers that much, right?

**Random dream-** This might be random but, I decided to write this because I got this dream where Hervey is carrying me and rocking me like I'm some child, I don't know. Maybe the idea is getting on to me… or maybe my imagination has gone wild. But it's such a nice feeling to be in his arms *faints*

**Summary**- Kika and Hervey are stuck in an uncharted island when their ship was caught up in a ferocious storm and an ambush from the shady pirates, causing the crew to separate. With both of them stranded, Hervey begins to learn about Kika's past and story, including her knowing his past.

_***This is taken after the events of Suikoden IV and Rhapsodia**_*

o

o

o

**Chapter I- The Killer taste of Alcohol  
**

o

o

o

Kika was taking a well-deserved walk around her own ship on a stormy afternoon weather. The seas roared furiously, echoing through the Island Nations. Clouds have shrouded the area as well as the dense fog, covering the lands that were impossible to see afar. Winds howl ferociously across the sea, making it hard for her ship to go forward. But Kika does not care on how the weather is. What's more complicated are the thoughts scrambling inside her mind.

Many events have come to an end after the Kooluk Empire had crumbled down. Other conflicts such as eradicating the rune cannons were also one of the missions she had to face, considering that some of her men turned into horrific creatures. Overall, everyone have resumed to their peaceful lives, living to the fullest without any worries, except for Kika. The pirate leader stopped and stares at the dense fog with a distant look on her face.

"As much as I hate being in my own ship, it makes me remember those painful memories," she said to herself. Kika could only think of two things what she had in mind: her lost love Edgar and her lost partner Brandeau. So much has happened to the three of them when the cursed rune of punishment came to their lives.

Kika couldn't stop blaming the rune's power, and yet she was glad that the rune existed. So many lives were saved by this rune during the war, but others died in vain. Though it was ironic for her to think that the rune of punishment was considered a lifesaver in some occasions, she still despises the fact that it tore away the people she loved.

Maybe it was fate that had leaded both Edgar and Brandeau to their deaths at an early stage. None of them could not survive the Rune of Punishment's its fearful destructive power.

She sighed and starred at the vast ocean that was covered by a deep heavy mist, surrounding her whole ship. Kika looked at the pendant on the chest and fiddled with it, rubbing the rough surface of the sharp end. Thinking, she thought about her role as the icon as the pirate leader. "It is best for me to be in this current role as a leader that is entrusted to Edgar. But..." she paused for a second and look up. "Can I really bear the burden of everything I experienced? I wish to be with you, both you and Brandeau. My life living through the depths of the endless sea... has no meaning if I have to endure everything alone..." she whispered sadly.

Couldn't help but ponder the thoughts that came over Kika's existence, the fog grew heavier as each time has passed. Rain began to pour down as the wind grew stronger. The sunset that was shrouded by the clouds and the fog began to set, darkening the place. The waves grew hard and hit the ship, causing Kika to cling onto one of the poles. Kika blinked hard, trying to bear the pain and the weather. She shook her head and releases her grip of the pendant. "What am I saying? This is not me... choosing death as a cowardly route." She paused once again and smiled to herself. "It would be nice to see a glimpse of them, one more time." Staring at the waters once again, she saw little snow-white hairballs roaming around the stormy ocean, looking at the giant ship. She smiled once again.

"At least there's something to cheer me up than seeing the ocean all day with all this weather goes wild."

Feeling the pain of the headache appearing in the back of her head, Kika quickly went back inside the ship.

_o_

_o_

_o_

**_- __Inside the Tavern__ -_**

_o_

_o_

_o_

Nothing is better than seeing her people in the tavern having fun, with the stench of the alcohol and the smoking meat filling up the atmosphere. Many of the pirates are drinking and eating loads of food as if they are right at home in the Pirate's Nest. Kika felt a tinge of pain taking hold of her head and looked down, her vision being blurry from her headache. The rocking of the ship did not support her balance very well, so Kika struggled to regain her posture. Not bothering to interact with anyone in the moment, Kika slowly stumbled her way to her cabin, focusing her vision towards her destination to her cabin. Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm, making her stop halfway from walking to her destination.

"Ha-ha! Hey there Lady Kika! Wanna have a drink or two *hic* with ush?" Dario slurred with a loud burp. The other pirate members laughed at Dario's usual behavior towards his leader, but kept a keen eye at him and continued drinking their jugs of rum and wine.

Kika chuckled lightly, "Dario, you know I can't drink a bottle of wine while I'm not having a good mood today."

Her right-handed man laughed, not understanding to what Kika is saying, "You seem happy *hic* to have me as your favorite disciple, riggghhhtt?" he said, leaning forward to her.

She pets his shaggy hair, sighing. Obviously, she did not want to put up with this moment. "Yes, you're one of my favorite followers, but the most annoying one." Kika said and pushed his head aside, walking away.

"WAHOOO! Another round boys!" Dario said shouted happily, paying no heed to his leader as the other pirate members raised up their glass. Kika rolled her eyes and smiled to see her right-handed man to see him spirited and energetic as ever. After several minutes of escaping the tavern, the pirate leader was able to make way to her room, feeling relief to get out of the craziness of the place. Even if she is used to the noise, her headache gets worse every time she encounters Dario.

As soon as she entered her room, she found her men hanging in her room. Hervey is shouting at Sigurd while drinking a big jug of Grog. Sigurd, covering one of his ears, is concentrating looking at one of the treasure charts while eating a piece of garlic bread. For Nalleo, he is sleeping soundly in Kika's bed.

Hervey stopped yelling at Sigurd and turned to his boss, giving a big giant grin. "Look what the cat has dragged in!"

"There he goes, him being drunk as usual," Sigurd said, rolling his eyes.

"Are you two having another round of drinking again?" Kika replied casually, walking towards her followers to the table. She spot numerous of rum bottles at the ground and a couple of bread crumbs on the bed sheets, as well the treasure charts scattered all over the table. It was typical for Kika's men to stay in her room while leaving a mess. Still, it doesn't matter for them to create litter, because the feeling gives her company. Personally, she enjoys having company. At least, for those people anyway. Nalleo always sleeps in her bed every single day, which she does not care. On some occasions, they sleep together whenever they are in the pirate ship mission.

"I wish, but Mr. Smarty-pants here is too concerned about our mission rather than having to take on a manly game with the one-and-only!" Hervey replied with a pose, taking another big gulp of drinking a bottle of grog.

Sigurd sighed in annoyance at his partner and went back looking at the map. "How cute Hervey. Real cute. Anyways, shouldn't we be heading towards the deep north-east to find what we are looking for? From what I recall, we should be able to see the specific location we're looking for near the Kooluk Empire," Sigurd said, pointing out the certain location on the map. "But it feels like we are sailing northwest. I mean, the weather shouldn't be this bad. If we go to the other way, we should be able to see the stars."

"Relax, Sigurd!" Hervey said, laying his left-arm hanging on his neck, "We've done so many adventures out in the ocean. Besides, what should we be worrying about the weather anyway? As long as the ship and Lady Kika is alright, nothing can go wrong. Right Lady Kika?" the handsome pirate said, turning to his leader and made a wink. Sigurd made a face-palm at Hervey. "You're too cheesy, Hervey. I know I should have hidden Dario's stash of grog earlier before you found it."

Kika chuckled at Hervey and turned to her henchmen. "Sigurd," she gently put her hand on his head, "Each and every one of us has faced the vicious seas and the horrid ruins that we all ventured and struggled together. But I had to agree with you, the location seems way off than the usual route we are going. The storms are severely dangerous outside, so we cannot proceed further. We might as well change our course Donut Island or somewhere near here so all of us can re-direct the location to home."

"Fair enough. Although Donut Island is a bit far, I think an island near here is better," Sigurd said with a nod of agreement. He then turned to Hervey with a victory look plastered on his face, "You know Hervey, even if you have the guts of a reckless man like Dario, I am more intelligent and responsible than you."

Hervey looked at him and smirked, "Says the person who never takes on a drinking contest! C'mon, it's you and me, one-on-one to the bitter end!"

"Ever heard of taking a break of drinking? First I'd have a word to the helmsman and report changing our destination before I accept your silly game. Until then, I'm off." Sigurd said, leaving with a wave. Kika sighed and sat on the bedside next to the sleeping Nalleo, touching her forehead. She removed her red pirate jacket, revealing her torn-black tank top. Throwing it onto the middle of the table, she stretched her slender arms and cracked her neck, feeling a bit stiff from being dazed out outside.

Hervey watched Sigurd leaving, closing the door with a slam. "That Sigurd… always postpones every challenge I requested. Best rival I have so far," Hervey said sarcastically, feeling disappointed at his friend. He then turned to his queen, who looks fatigue than ever. He sat beside her.

"Is that headache coming over to thrash your head again?" he whispered, trying to maintain his loud voice to not wake Nalleo. His head leaned forward close to hers. Kika smelled the stench of his breath of the sweet grog, enveloping the sweet scent around her.

Noticing Kika smelling the aroma of his breath, he took out a flask and handed it to her. "Well, I thought you might need a refresher before you get some beauty sleep. Dario bought this drink that's all the way from Seika. Or at least, that's what I heard from that old man." Kika grabbed the flask, feeling curious what it might taste like. Smelling the sweet scent of the alcohol, she drank everything within one shot, making her right-handed man astonished. "_Wow, I've never seen her drink that quick before…"_ Hervey thought, his eyes wide open. In some of the moments in the pirates nest, Kika drinks, putting her head down. Rumors got him speculating that she drinks to forget the deaths of her lover and her lost comrade. However, compared to this moment, she felt like she wanted a drink. Not just to forget the painful memories, but to relax her day away.

She handed back the bottle to Hervey and lay down with a sigh of relaxation. "The size of the flask is decent, and yet the grog tasted very sweet. Got any more?"

Hervey scratched his face, laughing. "Ah well, I wish. We got more in the hideout, so you have to wait for a while. "

Kika nodded in response as she threw back her head onto the pillow. Hervey followed suit, as he lay next to his pirate queen. Silence drew in, as both of them look at the ceiling, feeling the ship rock back and forth. Both of their faces were pinkish red, due to all the alcohol they drank. There was a moment of silence as they closed their eyes, trying to subside the dizziness from all that alcohol.

"So, was Dario being a stupid drunken idiot and accidentally hit you with the glass of rum?" he questioned out of the blue, breaking the silence.

Kika yawned. "Don't worry between me and Dario. He didn't go wild and smack my head like last time," she answered, giving a reassuring smile. The memories of that incident were hazy, and yet she can barely remember how she was injured. Dario won against this one pirate and accidentally smashes the glass bottle in the back of Kika's head. Almost the entire pirate crew had to pin Dario down while Hervey and Sigurd had to carry her back into her room.

He looked at her with an eye of disapproval and crossed his arms. "Even so, I'll smack him if he hits you again. Sigurd and I have to remove the bits of glass while you were unconscious, which took forever to remove! Not to mention I had to wash your clothes from that alcohol spill."

"Really? Well, I am not feeling the pain of the glass shards," Kika said, feeling the back of her head.

"But your headache is doing all the damage. You've been getting those lately ever since Dario hit you," Hervey countered.

She raised an eyebrow, "And you're concerned about me?"

The pirate laughed at her response. "If I wasn't, then why would I be here in the first place?" he said light-heartily. But within his heart, he was deeply concerned for his leader. He might as well devote his life serving her, since Kika saved him after the Pirate Steele incident.

Kika smirked. "You got a point there. Anyway, I'm not really in the best mood to chat all day. Dario is drinking again, so why don't you join him instead of drinking here? He needs an opponent to beat him. The crew has slain many monsters in order to gain 5000 potch so they can see anyone win against him. "

"You serious? Well, looks like that old man got a new challenger for today! At least Dario is a good opponent. He can pick up a good fight other than Sigurd… who's always declining my challenge," he said and looked at Nalleo, who is still sleeping soundly. Kika smiled and patted Nalleo's head. "Don't worry. Nalleo can sleep here with me. I don't think he'll ever find peace in his room, considering Dario's loud voice. And yours."

He looked over to Nalleo once more and eyed on Kika. "Can I sleep here as well?" Hervey asked, hoping to at least sleep in this bed for one night. Before he had to get out of his own room (which is Lazlo's gigantic ship) he never have any good place to sleep but share a bed with other pirates, since there were not enough rooms in Kika's warship. The only place he can ever find a comfortable place was either renting a hotel roo. Or the worse, he would have to sleep in the tavern or share Nalleo's bed, suffering the gruesome noise of Dario's snoring and yelling.

Kika smiled and slapped his back, forcing him to sit up. "You might as well take up the whole space, snoring like Dario."

Hervey laughed and went to the door, with his hands behind his head. "At least I don't yell in the middle of the night!" He paused and made a funny face, giving Kika to crack a smile. "Ahoy there, I'm Dario! I snore like a boar and drink everything in sight!" Hervey imitated him, making hilarious gestures that symbolize Dario's movements. Both of them laughed, lightening Kika's bad mood. Hervey can't help but smile at his leader. To see him breaking his leader's crappy mood is one of the favorite moments of the day.

"Well, I got a challenge waiting for me downstairs," Hervey said with a wink, making his leader wave her hand to get out of her room.

"By the way Lady Kika," Hervey called out, making her look at him. "You look lovely smiling. Keep doing that, it suits you well. Sweet dreams Lady Kika," he grinned as he walked away, feeling cool. Kika shook her head and smiled to herself.

"I agree with Sigurd. You're one cheesy pirate to hang around with. But you make me smile too much when nobody is looking."

* * *

_**A/N**_- I hope you enjoy the short chapter. Be sure to give your feedback on what should I improve to make this story super special awesome! I made Hervey to be what he usually is, but more flirty and funny. I also tweak Kika's personality to be more open to express her problems. We must understand her problems!

**Listening to-** Scott Pilgrim- Plumtree


	2. Ch 2- Night of the broken glass

_**SUIKODEN IV- UNCHARTED TREASURE**_

_**.o.**_

_Chapter II- Night of the broken glass_

_**Author's note**_- Wow, I cannot believe I haven't updated this series for quite a while. I had to read my first chapter to remember the whole idea of this story, and it finally clicked my mind. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story because this is the only time I'll ever get to write in my one week spring break.

* By the way, be in mind that the story has many events going on in the same time.

_**Chapter 1 summary**__**-**__Kika reminisce the memories of her dead comrades and thinks about her existence as the pirate queen. Brushing away the idea due to her migraine, she went back to her room and noticed that her henchmen were there, thinking about the unusual problem of their destination. After a brief moment between Hervey and Kika, the Furious went to the Tavern to challenge Dario._

* * *

Night has fallen quickly, and yet nobody at the tavern has noticed the weather's condition, excluding Sigurd, Kika, or possibly the helmsman. The rain started to pour, and the thunder continues to hit the ocean. Thunders like these never happened around in the island nations. But the direction of the north-west however was completely different. Nothing is much more terrifying to have a Barque traveling in this dangerous night.

At the tavern, Hervey and Dario are having a drinking contest to see if one of them will black out first. Both of their faces were red and covered with sweat, not to mention their breath smelled with the stench of alcohol. Their table was filled with empty cups, and some liquids were spilling on the floor. Many pirates surrounded the table, betting their potches onto which pirate they think will win.

Both he and Dario were the only passionate drinkers who are willing to take on any person in a drinking contest. Nobody can ever defeat them, excluding several people such as the lady strategist, Elenor; or possibly Lino as well. Overall, few pirates who ever take on a challenge on either Hervey or Dario will eventually black out within several shots.

One of the shady pirate members elbowed another. "Is anybody gonna to steal that 5000 potch on the table where Dario n' Hervey are sittin'?"

"Did yer head get stuck between the gutters? Aint nobody got time for that! Both of em are gonna be mad if we stole their prize. Think of the monsters we slain to gain this amount of potch!" he screamed at the pirate. The shady pirate grunted in response, returning to his seat.

Hervey swung a glass of alcohol and pout another waterfall of rum into his mouth, chugging it all down. Slamming the cup in front of Dario, he gave one big smirk. Dario narrowed his eyes on Hervey, trying to focus on him with his blurry vision.

"How do ya like that, old man?! One more cup of rum and that 5000 potch is mine for the takin'!"

Dario sneered and went close up to the junior's face, smelling the scent of the rum coming from his breath. He laughed vigorously and grabbed a giant cup of beer in from Hervey's greasy hands. "You? Winning?! WHEN WILL THAT TAKE?! You're not man enough to even withstand two hours! I've been drinkin' since you were loitering at Lady Kika's room!" Dario roared, as well as some of the people cheered at Dario.

Hervey laughed at him and got another big cup of rum, eyeing on the prize rather than listening to his rival's rambling. "Sorry gramps, but I've been preparin' myself for this challenge," Hervey countered as he crack both of his shoulders, feeling stiff from sitting on the wooden chair. He never knew the challenge before Kika told him. But overall, Hervey drinks several bottles of alcohol to prepare him for anything. Apparently, that's one of his personal ways he calls his warm-up, "the Furious's policy."

Dario growled at him, being mocked by his words. The admiral pounds the glass angrily, creating numerous fissures. Small beads of liquid of mixed Grogg and Glogg oozed out. "Enough talkin'! One more cup of this baby and that 5000 potch is mine!" Dario yelled.

"In your dreams, gramps! You've been saying that since we've started this!" Hervey answered. Focusing his vision, he readied himself as the pirate grip the handle of the cup. The crowd grew wild as the circle went closer to the table, focusing their full attention on the intense pirates.

Suddenly, a body fell from the floor with a loud thump. Hervey slowly lowered his cup and looked over at the table. "Well would you look at that, the bastard fainted," he said, giving an evil smile to himself. "Well that's a wrap!"

Pirates cheered for Furious Hervey as they received their potches from the people who bet their gold on Dario. Hervey, chugging one last cup of rum, grabbed the prized and raised it up as some of the pirates gathered around him. A big buffed man grappled Hervey's head into a headlock, grinning.

"Told ya, old man! I was about to give it my all, but I guess you blacked out at the last minute. Serves you right!" Hervey said haughtily at the senior and threw back his head, laughing so hard. He was being carried around while looking at Dario on the floor. He grunted in response.

Watching afar, a red-eyed raven eyed at Hervey. It looked at that the shady pirate and perched himself at his right shoulder, making those sounds.

"Yes, I know. Foolish pirates like him doing these kinds of stuff sicken me, don't you think?" said the shady pirate with a malicious smile, petting his raven. He took one sip of his glass of red wine, licking his lips in delight. He pushed his dark blonde bangs back as he stood up, dusting his dirty pirate clothes.

"Worse of all, these clothes have a rotten stench. How do these people wear these things anyway?" he complained, stretching the collar of the hand-me-down clothes. He then leaves the noisy tavern, heading straight to the hallway, leading straight to Kika's room.

"I need to change these stupid clothes…"

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**-Navigation Room-**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

The ship was rocking viciously like never before. The waves hit the sides of the ship constantly, knocking back over some furniture and bottles that are now broken glass. Thunder can be heard outside, roaring as if it's like a rune wielder casting their rune to attack a monster. Sigurd entered the room, looking at nothing but a sea of black.

"This is unusually weird. Why is it so dark?" Sigurd thought as he stood there in wonder. It's rare to see the room awfully quiet. Normally he had seen the crew chatting away, playing poker and drink all day long at the table.

He slowly entered the room with caution. Sigurd reached out to find the switch to turn on the light, but it did not work. Adjusting his vision to see into the darkness, he readied his golden blade knives, shifting his gaze from left to right constantly. After all, Sigurd always favors the darkness. It makes his job easier to defeat his opponents.

As he walked in further, he could smell the stench of blood. Suddenly, the thunder flashed once more. His eyes widen when he saw a split second of light from the thunder. He saw his comrades' bodies lying on the floor lifelessly with colors of liquids and glass shatters scattered on the floor. Someone's here, in this very room.

A glass bottle fell from the table. Rolling, Sigurd waited the moment where the bottle shattered onto the floor. The man gasp, revealing his location from the darkness. This gave Sigurd the opportunity to strike the foe.

"I got you now! Take this!" Sigurd, with a keen eye of accuracy, threw his golden knife. The man dodged quickly, but he accidentally steps on one of the corpse's body and fell.

Killing the person now will not give him any clues, nor will it not get him anywhere. Sigurd, throwing himself at the enemy, tackled him and drew him forward to the wall, holding the enemy by the collar. "Are you the one who did this!?" Sigurd yelled, pointing the dart at the foe's eyes.

The man laughs hysterically, staring at Sigurd's face. He felt the malevolent aura around the guy as he drew in his weapon closer at the enemy.

"Really, you of all people should know not to treat the driver that way, especially where you're attacking an elder," he said with a slowly with a laugh. He knew Sigurd's glare is piercing him with despise. "Don't you remember me, Sigurd?"

That familiar voice suddenly clicked Sigurd's mind. He loosens the grip of the person and stepped back. "You're…I remember you… you're one of the people who want my head cut off. What are you doing here, Keen?"

Though he knew Keen as a comrade, Sigurd personally fears him. Keen was a fellow elder who served Lazlo during the Liberation War as the original founder of the confession room. He was also an elite assassin, who was hired to track down any person who knows the Middleport fleet's secrets. One of them is Sigurd, who escapes from that fleet, due to a certain accident that happened long ago.

Keen, litting a nearby candle by using his fire rune, smiled at his old friend. Sigurd felt a bit afraid that he could only see his head, since Keen uses his usual attire of wearing black. It felt like he's interacting to a floating head. This, he wishes, was all but a nightmare.

The elder gave a dry smile at him. "Oh you know, just doing my job to keep an eye on you. I am still keeping my promise to Lazlo, attempting not to harm you. But since he's not around, I could tweak this promise a little and claim my reward. Especially in this state we're in."

He smirked and turned his back on him. "You're really devoted into murdering me for potches that much, eh? You have other wanted men waiting for you. They are much more invaluable than me."

Keen laughed at his statement. "Maybe. But I got other pressing matters to attend to." He paused and waved the candle around, giving Sigurd to see a whole bunch of corpses around the floor. "See all of these maggots lying around lifelessly? These are not the people you'd like to associate with."

Sigurd cocked his head, confused. "What do you mean?" Sighing, Keen kneeled down and fists a ball of hair onto hand, holding the woman's head. Sigurd noticed the tattoo of a raven's skull crossed with bones in the right side of her neck. "Would you like to meet these kinds of pirates who clearly wanted to murder everyone on this entire ship?"

Sigurd noticed the tattoo. The emblem that which it looked familiar, so familiar, had Sigurd remembered. "The raven with scarlet red-eyes… wait a minute. Steele's men are ambushing our ship?!" he exclaimed, randomly saying the name.

"Exactly," he threw the head down and stood up. "These ships, from the very beginning, are being chased."

"I never saw any ships tracking down since we departed," Sigurd answered, crossing his arms.

"Oh, but it is. These fools knew your lady's ship inside and out. They are aboard in this ship right now, in disguise of Kika's henchmen. Ships that are playing hide-and- seek are hiding near each town you roam in. Nay Island, Razril, and even your own home, the Pirate's Nest." Keen paused and stretched his back. "In all honesty, their strategy is pretty good."

"Mainly, what do they really want in particular?" he asked.

"Ah, good question. There are several reasons why they want to take over this ship."

Silence came in as Sigurd rubbed his temples, trying to absorb all the details into his brain. "How did you know all of this?" he suddenly asked.

Keen laughed at Sigurd's naiveté questions. "I was hired in many jobs to observe and kill a specific group or individual. You're particularly one as well, I can tell. The weapons you've used, and how you move fast without the foes noticing. This is typical for a killer like you were trained for."

Refraining himself to ask any more questions, he shook his head and walked towards the entrance, disagreeing to Keen's statement. "I was once trained to be an assassin long ago, but I never really wanted to be one. More like, I desire to serve where I'm treated right like a normal person. And this is where I belong, here under Kika's wing. Compared to that fleet I've joined, I was treated more of a lifeless servant."

The assassin nodded in respect for Sigurd's decision. "Ah, so that's why you left Lord Reinbach. And here I thought you'd left because of some woman."

Sigurd raised an eyebrow at him. "Ridiculous, what kind of lie is that? I would've expected something more than just a witty reasoning."

"Haha, that's Lord Reinabach for you…" he paused and put a hand on Sigurd's shoulder. "Other than tracking you down, I'm here on a mission to observe Steele's new leader, who plans an ambush attack on this ship. Since rune cannons disappeared from this world, I assume that these kind of attacks like this are going to be common now, yet it is very challenging for some pirate clans. And you know what every pirate rival desires: to murder the leader and conquer everything they have."

"Well, that answers my question from earlier of why they came in to our ship."

"Might as well. Now tell me this: what happens when that fool reaches to your lady's room?"

The follower's eyes widened. He knew what Keen meant exactly. He quickly envisages the image where Kika is wide open from anything when she is asleep, including Nalleo. Knowing him, saving Lady Kika is the first thing on his list.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to think of the words he wanted to say to him. Yet he despises doing these sorts of things, Sigurd had to do this: out of respect… in a way.

"…Thanks for giving me all the details. But one more question… why are you helping us? You're cruising the ship to an uncharted location nobody would ever wanted to be, you killed all these enemies, and yet it didn't clicked my head until now."

Keen stepped back into the darkness and smiled. "This is all to make my job easier. That is all…"

"Suit yourself. Well, I'm off," he replied, sighing, expecting to hear a better answer than that. Suddenly, something hit his head and fell. Seeing it shine, he picked it up.

"By the way, it's a gift from me. This thing will come in handy if you're in danger…" Keen called out to him.

Sigurd shrugged and walked away from him, keeping the object inside his pocket.

Hurrying to his destination, he heard Keen calling to him. He shivered the thought that someone so old can still be good to track him down. Maybe from coincidence, but it's the method of how people say killing two birds with one stone. "_Remember, I'm still watching over you…" _Sigurd repeated the old man's words in his thoughts. He smiled to himself, because the statement is the only thing that gives him the chills.

He knew that the assassin left somehow, because his presence was not there. Just as he walked downstairs, he saw a hallway of crooks waiting for him. Sigurd cringes in anger, not having time to deal with these people.

The man smiled coldly at Sigurd, licking his bloody sword. Sigurd noticed that there were some bodies lying on the floor, which explains the bloody weapon.

"You're the fugitive that Reinbach wants? Ohohoho! This is our lucky day boys!" he laughed. All of them charged at him, preparing to strike with their dull weapons.

Sigurd quickly got his darts and shoots the beautiful expensive chandelier that was hanging up in the ceiling. The chandelier crashed in front of them, making the enemies jump back. With the flames out, the hallway was then pitch black. Sigurd smiled, since all of them have a clear disadvantage.

Sigurd sat on the staircase, grinning. "Are you guys willing to put up a fight with me? Honestly, you guys don't put much of a big fight."

"Is that really going to scare me? This is one of yer cheap tricks!" the anorexic guy retorted.

"Don't go blabberin' away! We got an 80,000 potch heretic hot on our trails!" the fat man shouted. Many of them tried to proceed forward, but some fallen into a mountain of glass. Sigurd laughed to hear shrieks of pain from those scoundrels.

Blue light was radiating from Sigurd's right hand. He quickly channeled the energy overflowing within his body, feeling refreshed in the process.

Once he completed, he gave a smirk on his enemies. "I'd love to stay and battle you all, but I got a queen to save."

The man on the floor winced from all the shards stick on his skins. "So the knight in dashing armor is going to rescue his lady? Big deal, I've got a lord to protect!" one of the goons said with a laugh. From the darkness, he got out a fire talisman from his bag. Lifting it up, he pointed at Sigurd. The others ran far into the hallway in fear for which they might get hit from the magic they were about to see.

"This is checkmate! Flame arrow!"

"Not if I can help it! BREATH OF ICE!"

**O**

**O**

**O**

_**- Kika's Room –**_

**O**

**O**

**O**

The room was dark and quiet as if it was like being inside a cavern, where time has stopped. The red velvet curtains were closed as Kika and Nalleo were sleeping together. The room is not considered small like any pirate's room, but more like the size of it as someone living in one of Obel's expensive rooms.

The ship's rocky movements from being hit from side to side by the waves made Nalleo woke up from his sleep. "Huh..? Where am I?" he said with a yawn. Few moments later, it hit him. He quickly opened the bed curtains, running to turn on the light. The little boy panicked as he ran to Kika, looking terrfied. "Lady Kika! Please, Lady Kika wake up!" Nalleo yelled, frightened as he shook her body violently. Kika opened her eyes in alert and quickly sat up. She felt the blood rush through her head, which give a bad start to awaken in that kind of state. Groaning, she turned to Nalleo with a moody expression on her face. "Ughh… what is it Nalleo? I barely started sleeping…"

"Lady Kika! Please, we have to escape this ship immediately! We've been ambushed!" Nalleo shouted.

Kika grinned, not believing his fairy tales. "Are you having one of those nightmares again Nalleo? I don't see the problem of us being attacked."

"Oh, but you are, my sweet."

Kika flinched as Nalleo quickly turned to the person behind them. The door exploded. Wooden shards and flames were flying out everywhere. Kika covered Nalleo by using herself as an aegis, letting all the shards scratched her back. She yelped in pain.

The person, entering from the little small flames, smiled maliciously at them. He was wearing a black pirate coat that looks like it's newly bought; golden chains embedded onto the collar. His dark silky torn cape was long, yet it felt like he gone through a rough journey. Kika noticed his scarlet eyes were cold, lifeless, and malevolent.

Nalleo felt so defenseless without his trusty weapon, but remains to stand guard for Kika, standing tall in front of him. The tall man laughed wickedly at both of them, gripping his cutlass around his waist. "How sweet, like mother and son protecting each other from a killer like me! It's really cruel of me to kill the both of you while your best men are being wasted, don't you think?"

Grabbing the two dual cutlasses, Righarard, near the wall, she immediately pointed it at him with a glare. "I don't know you got in on my ship, but tell me. What business do you have here?"

The man hummed to himself and circled one of his fingers on the glossy brown table. "Nothing in particular. But I do want something from you…" he paused. The man pointed silver machine at her. Normally the Island Nations are not advanced in technology, but this man seemed to wield it. A medium sized pistol, which look like it's a newly product created from the Scarlet Moon Empire.

He quickly shoots a bullet towards Nalleo. Nalleo drew in a breath as ducked down. Kika step forward and deflect the shot with her blade. "Nalleo," Kika called while focusing her eyes on the enemy. "Go get Hervey and the others. I'll deal with this guy on my own."

"No! Let me be of use, Lady Kika!" he pleaded, begging for her to let him fight alongside of his lady.

She gave him a stern look. "Don't worry, you are always been a helpful person to me. Right now you have to call the others here, if you can. Alright?" she replied softly, petting his head. Nalleo nodded in response, feeling sincere by her words.

The guy yawned in boredom and put a golden bullet onto the gun slot. "Are you guys done yet? Because these kinds of moments like this are just too witty for me to see!"

"Now I feel that you don't have much love back in your days," Kika called out with a smirk.

Nalleo, looking into Kika's eyes, nodded. With much confidence, yet nervous, Nalleo quickly dash toward the door, his heart pounding rapidly. Laughing, the man blocks the entrance points his gun at the little boy. Kika quickly got a small glass bottle and threw it at his hand as he pulled the trigger, making it shatter. He cursed at his bloody hand, full of big glass shards of cuts. Nalleo barely escaped by sliding under him. His legs felt of burnt charred dreg that was lying on the floor.

The man was about to chase after Nalleo, but Kika kicked him aside, landing on a pile of treasure map papers. She stands her position high and firm in front of the entrance.

He looked Kika with a twisted face. "Damn you Kika! Damn you to hell! I want revenge! Revenge on what my father has to bear!" he shouted while wringing in pain.

"Father?" she remarked, feeling confused.

Grunting out of her clueless expression, he unsheathed his cutlass and run towards her. The man made several unforeseen slashes, but Kika manages to barely dodge them. The killer was about to make one final slash at her. Giving her a quick opportunity to strike the foe, she blocked the attack with one of her Righarard and strikes the enemy hard on the check.

Recoiled, he took a step back, rubbing the blood off his left cheek. Again, the man straightened his stance and sprint towards her, ready to slit her neck. Quickly looking at his fighting stance for a second, Kika cross her swords for defense.

Both of them clash swords, sparks flying everywhere each time they strike their blades. In each of every slash, Kika cannot seem to damage him. His evasion matches the level with her, making the battle seem to last forever. Her falcon rune was able to give him a cut on the arm, but nothing else.

The two circled around each other around the table, trying to predict their actions.

"I underestimated you. And here I thought you're just some pretty-looking thief who's picking a fight to a woman like me who have just woken up from her sleep."

"It would be easy to murder you in your slumber, if it wasn't for that brat beside you!" the man answered irately.

Until then, both leaders once again clashed swords. Kika, holding on to her hopes, prays in her mind that her men will be here soon.

O

O

O

**-**_**Tavern-**_

O

O

O

Nalleo ran as fast as he can, stumbling constantly. Before he took off on the hallway, he manages to get his axe from his room. On his way, he saw a hallway of ice with many bodies inside chunks of icicles. The ice blocks the way of the navigational room. He knew that Sigurd did that, since he's the only person to cast such power than the rest of his crew.

Once he reaches the Tavern, he realized that his nightmare became reality. He saw a sea of pirates battling a ton of pirates with raven tattoos on their soldiers. Glass and sparks were flying around as if there's a riot going on.

Nalleo then saw Hervey fighting a group of buff pirates that circled around him. Next to Hervey lies Nalleo's Dad, Dario, who's heavily drunk from all that drinking of various alcohol.

"Man, even after the contest these people couldn't get enough of us! I even lost my prize money!" Hervey cried, slashing the pirates while keeping his head up. He felt so dizzy after the contest he faced with his rival. The noise of people battling and the ship rocking left and right made it hard for him to even balance!

One of the pirate scums grips his rusty axe and swings it around, hitting both his allies and enemies in the process. In alert, he ducked and pierces the man's chest, blood spewing everywhere. Hervey then pull back his trusty Blood sword off the enemy's chest and kicked the guy, making him crash on the table.

When Nalleo saw his Dad on the ground, he was misunderstood that he was defeated by the foes. Nothing makes him furious when Dario is on the floor, looking unconscious.

Another shady enemy appeared in front of Hervey. "You can't keep this battle forever! Our leader would be so happy once we claim the title as the pirate leader!" she said, laughing.

Hervey lower his sword down, sighing. "You know I cannot murder a beautiful slender woman like you"

"Really?" she said, stroking her hair. "Whatever. You're too easy to deal with!" he yelled and kicked the enemy in the belly. She screamed in agony, feeling the glass on her back.

Suddenly, the man with two daggers ran towards Hervey. He was about at the side, but the people circling around him gave him no chance to evade.

"Crap!"

Having no time to waste, Nalleo emerged from the crowd and jumped in front of Hervey. Swinging his axe, he made a heavy blow at the opponent, making a deep cut diagonally on the left shoulder. The man fell down while holding his bleeding shoulder, wringing in pain. The group of enemies took a step back, cowering in fear that they have to face two formidable pirate generals.

Hervey petted Nalleo's head with a big grin. "Nalleo! Oh man how I'm glad to see you here! I noticed that we were attacked by these goons after my contest with gramps here," he said, breathing heavily from all the battles he had to endure. His vision was not so clear from his drinking, so he didn't really enjoy all the battles. It felt like he was battling in his dream. However, his dream was reality, and that is what he got disappointed.

Ignoring his warm greeting, Nalleo look at him with fearful eyes. "Hervey we got no time for this! Lady Kika is in serious danger right now!"

Hervey's eyes widen. "Are you serious?! And you left her there just to tell me that?!" he bellowed, shaking the little boy's body. "Look what I have to deal with!"

Nalleo gulped. "I-I don't know where Sigurd is, but I'm sure he's on his way to Kika! We'll be there too!" Nalleo stuttered nervously, trying to look at the ground.

Hervey sighed in frustration. "Arghh! First I have to take care of old man here and now princess is in danger!" he said aloud, scratching his head.

Stepping forward, Nalleo swing his axe around. "Okay Earth Spiltter, you helped me many times before. So don't crack like last time!" he said, waving his weapon around as a warm up. Hervey looked at him in confusion. "Wait, you're going to fight these scoundrels on your own?"

"Well I need to be at least useful to stall time here! Get your ass in Lady Kika's room!" Nalleo yelled, feeling irritated. Enemies were closing in around them, glaring with those menace eyes.

Sweating, and can't take hold of battling these men much longer, Hervey sighed in defeat. Straightening himself up, he ran towards the hallway, looking back at his friend. "You better make this one out alive! You hear me?! Or else both Kika and I will never let you drink like Dario ever again!" Hervey shouted with concern. Nalleo nodded with a smile. Knowing Hervey, he treats Nalleo like his own little brother, as well as Sigurd. Not only Dario raised him to be a man, Hervey made it better in his style. Well sort of.

As Hervey leave the room, the enemies made fun of him. The young man raised an eyebrow at them. "Look at him! He's so small! Are you really going to kill me while holding that gigantic axe of yers? Pathetic for a weaklin' like you!" he mocked. Others joined in and laughed at him.

With a devil smile, Nalleo's left-hand was glowing green. "You're asking for a death-wish! I may be small, but I fight like a warrior!"

One of the lady Kika's pirates stepped back from the fight. "Watch out! He's got a wind rune!"

"That's not gonna scare me away!" shot back the tattooed pirate as her right hand shines honeybee gold. "Canopy defen-!"

While Nalleo was channeling his wind rune, he got his splitter and threw the axe at her. She dodged, but fell down, interrupting her rune casting. With the ship rocking so hard, it was challenging for everyone to fight.

Several men charged after him as he dodged their clumsy assaults. Nalleo jumped at the top of the table and raised his hand. Powerful wind was releasing from him, giving Nalleo the confidence to look down upon his foes. Suddenly, the shine of the rune became bigger, illuminating the whole entire tavern. Pirates cling onto their weapons for defense.

"I'm already a man. Come forth!"

Everyone stepped back, trying to retreat upstairs. Tornadoes have appeared everywhere on the air, releasing the shredding.

O

O

O

_**-Kika's room-**_

O

O

O

Many minutes have passed, and it seems like hours. Kika and the mysterious man continue to battle endlessly, dodging each other's attacks. However, the façade of this fight grew Kika so weary; her body tattered up with cuts and bruises. The man smiled wickedly at her, looking to see the leader of the pirates so exhausted from the fight. That alone was him smelling his own victory coming close.

One slash was all it takes to toss her off balance. Falling, her weapons tumbled away. She was panting in exhaustion, with beads of sweat rolling down from her face. The man went towards her and stepped on her stomach, taking amusement to see Kika wringing in pain.

He kneeled down to her, giving her a cold smile. "You look beautiful without your red coat," he whispered. "By the way, ever knowing that your entire ship was surrounded by bombs?"

"B-b-bombs?"

He waved his hand around at her as it was glowing deep red under his black glove. "You see, if I cast this rage rune's most powerful spell, you and the pirates are good as dead. Once this whole entire ship blows up, you'll forever be washed away as a forgotten hero. It's such a happy ending, right?"

"For a worthless avenger like you…" she spat, holding his leg that was crushing her. He laughed in pleasure and stood up while holding her down.

"Really? I think it's best to have a son avenge his own father's death! I sure hope the name 'Steele' rings a bell to your ears?"

Kika's gasped. Steele. The long forgotten name many years ago rang her mind. That's where all the events started. That incident where she does not want to remember torments her even to this day. Closing her eyes, she remembers the days where she was only a general, not a leader.

It all happened when Edgar and Brandeau made a preemptive strike at Pirate Steele, the infamous pirate who was not favored on both the pirate's nest and nobles. However, the previous bearer of the Rune of Punishment gave him the popularity of many criminals to join his ship. But, the battle between Edgar and Brandeau was fierce, yet a violent battle in the night. Not only the rune cost Edgar to die, but it made Brandeau insane after being the next victim to carry the rune. Ever since then, all that Kika could remember is the coffin that was washed up in the shore.

Opening her eyes, her eyes lit up in anger. "Raven… so that was you… you're that young boy I remembered with Steele. Wh…why do you want to murder me all of a sudden?"

Getting his weapon, he pointed the cutlass at her neck. "The whole pirate that your fiancée lead was nothing more than rubbish. Fame is what I need to call out upon the Island Nations! A cry is needed to heed the new the new leader of the pirates!" he shouted at her, pressing his foot hard. "And you're one of the last pirate's I want to kill." Kika cringe in pain, blood coming out of her mouth.

"I despise them, despise all of them! You and everyone else just made my father look worst! If I were to aid him in battle through my strategies, your high and mighty pirate clan will perish before the liberation war even started!"

He raise up his hand, making Kika blink hard. Time seem to slow down as she pictured her fiancée, smiling to her with open arms.

She grinned, beginning to feel the heaven she desires to see for such a long time. "Edgar…"

"LADY KIKA!"

Both Raven and Kika turned to the entrance. She saw a golden dart hit the Raven's hand, throwing back the weapon. She then closed her eyes, seeing that the image fade away from her mind.

Giving a surprise attack, Hervey made multiple slashes at the guy's chest while Sigurd pin the down the enemy with his darts, piercing both the side of his shoulders and hands. Raven shouted, gasping for air. Blood was seeping inside of his clothes.

Looking at Kika, Hervey ran towards her and kneeled down. Never before seen, he saw his leader severely injured from her fight. Seeing all the cuts all over her body and face makes his heart pounding in pain. All this blood and dirt makes him think like a useless bodyguard.

"Damn!" he cursed to himself, hugging her body. Kika, feeling the warmth of her man, opened her eyes. "Ugh… H-Hervey… than..k… goodness…" she manages to speak with a smile. Hervey tried his best to grin at her like the usual. He moved the bangs from her face as well as some of the shards on her hair.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine soon. Just relax get yer beauty sleep, alright?" Kika nodded, resting her head in his arms.

Sigurd got out another knife from his hand and pointed straight at Raven's eye. "You of all people should not mess with us. Especially on a stormy day like this, I tend to be in a bad mood."

"Really? All I can see is a goofy smile of yours," he mocked. The king spat blood on Sigurd's face and laughed so hard, trying to see if he can actually make a dent of his face.

Wiping the blood away, Sigurd remained calm and continues to hold down Raven. Hervey cradled Kika while managing his blurry eyesight and his dizziness, looking at the two. If he was at least in good condition, he will immediately wipe out the leader and the enemies Nalleo was fighting.

"You're the scum of the earth, and yet your strategy is so precise. Why the hell are you even here to begin with?!"

"Can't you be quiet and enjoy the rocking of this rickety ship of yours? It's quite relaxing," he said, smiling at him. Sigurd slit the cheek of Raven as he winced.

"I won't hesitate to murder you. Now, this is your last chance."

"Sigurd, hurry up already! Stop acting cool!" Hervey whined.

"Shut up Hervey, deal with Lady Kika. I got this."

Raven shook his head. "Well now, I guess I can answer one of your meaningless questions. Many people never heard of me, but I'm a prodigy strategist. Sneaking into your ships is so easy that I fit almost all of my people here. And furthermore…" he paused. Suddenly, his left hand is radiating red. He kicked off Sigurd and reached for his silver pistol right next to him. Pointing at the three, he took a step back.

"The reason why I'm here is exclusively for personal matters with your lady. This is not for you to get all nosy on our conversation!"

"As if!" Sigurd countered and threw one of his darts at him. Raven quickly rolls to the side and fires a bullet at him. Noticing that Hervey and Kika are behind him, he shoots one of his weapons again, making both projectiles hit each other.

"Well, I'd love to stay here and have fun with you all, but I got a ship to destroy," he said with a smile. "Have fun drowning being burnt to death!"

The room is being engulfed by flames. Kika coughed out blood and tried to make out the words while stifling a cough.

"…N-no…stop him! There….bombs al…all around the…ship!"

"We know!" both Sigurd and Hervey said simultaneously.

Hervey stood up and was about to charged at Raven. Then, Raven shot the last bullet. It didn't fire towards Hervey, but everything stopped when the bullet shot somewhere.

A scream was heard, and both Sigurd and Hervey turned to see a flood of blood trickling down on the floor from Kika.

The pirate turned at Raven, shaking in anger. "DAMN YOU!" he yelled. Infuriated, Hervey's rune created a red aura around him. Sigurd noticed that his anger activated his rune, but using fire in this kind of state only makes things worse.

Hervey swing his sword around and pierce Raven's right chest with much of the last energy he has. Slowly, he saw black blood coming out of the enemy. Raven just smiled wickedly at the reckless man and slowly raised his hand, as if he never felt any pain.

"Farewell, maggots."

The shine of the rune was so big that the room was shaking immensely. Hervey rushed to Kika again and gently picked her up. Sigurd tries to heal her with drops of kindness, but the bleeding won't stop.

"Crap! What the hell is this guy?!" Hervey yelled, holding Kika. Sigurd hands shook violently, trying to cure her internal bleeding on her shoulder. But the flame around the room is making him lose both his concentration and energy.

"It's no use… I was so reckless to even use most of the energy of my water rune from earlier…"

"Even so, let's get the hell outta this place!" Hervey shouted at him, making his way to the entrance. But then, the pathway was blocked from the fire and the wooden debris.

"There's nowhere left to run, fools!"

Hervey and Sigurd knew that they cannot stop Raven's uncontrollable rune. Both of them hugged Kika as an aegis.

Suddenly, the rage rune activated its full power. Raven closed his eyes and released the power of the rune. Sigurd saw the last moment where the enemy's eyes turned blood red, starring at them with hatred.

An explosion has erupted, causing the whole entire ship to blow up with a white shockwave.

o

o

o

o

o

o

The commotion and the fighting came to a bitter end as the explosion have blasted away the whole ship. Rain was heavily pouring everywhere. Hervey slowly opened his eyes when he heard the thunder crashed on the ocean. He groaned in pain. Shaking his head, the man realized that there was debris everywhere.

There was only one thing that he never imagine being on. He was outside in the stormy night, his body floating with all the wooden planks surrounding him. And never before seen, Kika's ship was destroyed into pieces.

"Sigurd? Sigurd?!" he shouts, looking at every direction. But all he can ever find was nothing but the dense fog and the black clouds surrounding him.

"Answer me dammit! Anyone! Sigurd! Nalleo! OLD MAN?!" Hervey called out in desperation.

Suddenly, he felt something cold, and heavy. Only then Hervey found a woman around his arms. Hervey rest his head on the sea, feeling relieved that he was not alone.

He placed Kika lying on top of him, trying his best to comfort her, even though she's completely unconscious. "D-don't worry Lady Kika. You're Furious hero is going to save you," Hervey whispered, stroking her messy blonde hair. Knowing his easy going personality, he tries to lighten up the mood.

Smelling the salty breeze of the ocean, the young man move his hands with motion like a squid, swimming forward to what lies ahead.

O

O

O

A few minutes passed silently. Hervey took a short break and stood up, embracing Kika. He felt her cold skin touching his, feeling the sensation of opposite temperatures.

"At times like this I never lose my passion on striving forward," he paused, spreading his arms out on the open sea. "Especially on this kind of state when I have two jobs to juggle, which is both our lives at stake," Hervey whispered to himself.

Swimming with a fragile soul at hand, he took a deep breath, savoring his energy. Small waves constantly hit him, giving Hervey a hard time swim while clinging onto Kika.

"You know Kika, if we reach land, we can both stay at a hotel and eat loads of food, and think about drinking our favorite alcohols like Dario and I like to do…" he whispered, believing the hopes of keeping Kika alive. All the thoughts he imagined and Kika encouraged him to go on.

Hervey couldn't help but think about everyone who fought their lives on that ship. Yet, it came to an end where he lost almost everything. Still, he knows that every pirate is strong, so they cannot give up their lives easily out on the ocean.

On his struggles, he saw a few monsters of angel hairballs flying around. Hervey manage to avoid them, since his weapon was forever lost at sea, including Kika's Righarard.

Moments of struggling out on the vast stormy ocean was challenging. Hervey gasped in the cold air, spitting out the salty waters. He accidentally drank some of the salty waters when the waves hit him. He was grateful that he can withstand the cold waters. Or else he'll freeze to death with Kika.

Suddenly, he saw a large shadow in front of him. Hervey dared to see what's coming behind him.

Hervey slowly turned to see a huge wave coming at them. Holding onto Kika, he gulped. Knowing the waves, it comes to three different paths. The road to a new land could be a possibility of being washed up. Or two things that he wishes not to think about: a sea to meet their death or lying stranded again in the middle of nowhere.

"I won't let you go… the sea cannot let us apart! You're the only person I got on this!" he shouted, hugging Kika's body so hard. He felt a small silky hand touch the back of his neck, shaking violently. He knew that she's cold from the whether.

"…Herv…ey…" Kika silently called out. Hervey smiled at her and looked up at the dark sky, feeling the cold rain.

He enveloped his arms around her small head. "We'll survive together. Please, don't give up on me." She slowly nodded in response.

The thunder roared and almost hit him and Kika. The small waves hit their bodies back onto the other side of the waters. Luckily, he was able to hold onto their dear lives. If it did, then their journey will come to a close.

The large giant wave engulfs the two, swallowing them. The two swirled around underwater, bubbles dancing around Kika and Hervey.

He held onto his lady as best as he could. The thunder crackled once more, hitting the violent waves that made beasts and monsters scrambling around the ocean.

In the end, all they can ever see was nothing but a sea of black…

* * *

_**Author's message**_—Oh my god, I'm finally done with this chapter! Sorry that you guys have to read a long story. Man how I feel so sad about Hervey and Kika, being ambushed and washed up on a stormy night.

So yeah, I made an evil villain name Raven, who is a prodigy strategist. He obliterated Kika's ship with the bombs he got, which I thought it was pretty good. By the way, don't worry about the others. It's not going to be a tragic angst fanfiction.

Well, I'm pretty pump up to create chapter 3! Hope I see you guys again!


End file.
